Raven
by SweetMaya
Summary: Dans les geôles de Marius, il y avait Lucan, Guenièvre... Et Raven. Sous ses yeux, nous suivrons le voyage jusqu'au mur d'Hadrien, puis le combat contre l'armée saxonne, vu depuis quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas combattre... Lancelot/OC Arthur/Guenièvre


Chapitre premier

_Attention : dans cette fiction, je fais une différence entre picte et breton : un picte est un de ceux qui vivent avec merlin, refusant les romains, et un breton est un de ceux qui s'y est résigné et soumis._

* * *

Il faisait nuit et assez froid à présent. Dans la villa de Marius, on s'affairait. Le repas n'allait pas tarder à être servi et moi, Raven, arrivant à la fin de mon service de ce soir, frottais la table avec énergie.

Entrer au service de la villa était un privilège que je ne voulais pas perdre : les murs d'enceinte et les soldats protégeaient bien plus surement que la petite chaumière au toit de paille qu'avait possédé mes parents.

Servante de naissance, comme mes parents avant moi, je vivais pour servir Marius Honorius, courbait sagement la tête quand je le croisais, mais souriais chaleureusement à Fulcinia, la maitresse de maison.

Alecto aurait dû m'effrayer, mais j'avais vu cet enfant grandir et avais été de celles qui le réprimandaient lorsque, bambin, il faisait quelques bêtises...

Étant tous deux les seuls « enfants » présent dans la demeure (Alecto avait seize ans, j'en avais dix-neuf) nous avions rapidement développé une certaine complicité. Je le distrayais, lui prêtais quelques livres profanes, discutait avec lui de sujet bien plus futiles que sa place dans le monde ou que la religion et en échange, il m'apprenait l'art du combat. Ça n'était pas facile et j'avais pris bien des coups lorsque que nous nous faisions surprendre...

Je n'étais pas à l'aise au corps à corps, détestant sentir le poids d'une lame entre ses mains, mais j'avais quelques facilités à manipuler les arbalètes. Alecto m'en avait fait construire une pour son anniversaire (sous couvert d'avoir égaré la sienne), une véritable merveille, qui tirait droit jusqu'à 55 mètres ! J'y tenais plus qu'à tous mes autres effets personnels.

Pour le tir à l'arc, c'était plus difficile, il fallait de la force pour bander la corde et cela blessait mes doigts (j'avais l'air finaude, par la suite pour ses travaux de coutures ! ).

Ayant terminé mes travaux, je saluais les autres femmes et filais dans sa chambre.

Ce n'était pas bien grand mais c'était mon espace et rien que ça me suffisait : j'avais une paillasse, un broc d'eau et une bassine pour me laver _(on prenait le bain le dimanche seulement, quand les maitres de maison avaient terminé, ils laissaient l'eau. Par chance les servantes état les premières à passer, Marius n'aimant pas que celles si soit sales. Ensuite venaient les militaires puis les services de cuisine ou de ménages- à ce stade l'eau chaude et parsemée de rose n'était plus qu'un souvenir)_ et un grand coffre dans lequel je rangeais mes effets : l'arbalète soigneusement emballée dans un tissu pour laquelle j'avais même trouvé une sangle permettant de la fixer dans mon dos.

Je possédais également une ou deux robes de travail, dont le tissu rêche et rigide avait été blanc autrefois. Et une robe d'hiver, que Fulcinia qui ne rentrait plus dedans, m'avais offerte. La couleur avait certes un peu passé, mais la coupe était flatteuse, les manches amples et le tissu très doux. En outre elle était très chaude (on n'avait presque pas besoin de cape !)

Épuisée, je filais dormir.

Le lendemain fut probablement un des pires jours de ma vie. Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé : je m'étais levée, passé un coup d'eau sur le visage, puis, voyant la neige, avait enfilé la fameuse robe d'hiver. Après quoi, j'ai passé la porte. Ici, le cauchemar pris forme.

Sur l'ordre de Marius, deux soldats me saisirent en sortant de sa chambre, me trainèrent dehors et finirent par me jeter dans une cage, au fond de la crypte. Le motif de ma condamnation : je distrayais Alecto de son avenir, et n'avais jamais été vu en train de prier et devais donc être païenne. Lorsqu'on trouva l'arbalète, on m'accusa de vol, lorsqu'Alecto tentât de me défendre, on m'accusa d'avoir empoisonné son esprit et d'être une sorcière... ça n'en finissait pas.

Plusieurs jours puis plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi, dans la cage. Il faisait noir, ceux autour de moi mourraient un à un et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de les suivre. L'odeur de la chair pourrissante emplissant l'air et mes cris de désespoirs résonnaient sur les murs.

Fulcinia venait souvent m'apporter de l'eau, ainsi qu'un peu de réconfort. Alecto ne put passer qu'une fois, mais sa présence fut plus réconfortante qu'aucune autre. Il amena un présent : mon arbalète ! Il la glissa rapidement entre les barreaux, avec quelques flèches, puis après quelques mots, reparti.

Avec mon arme, un espoir était né. Désormais, si jamais on ouvrait la cage, je pouvais me défendre. Ou mettre fin à mes jours...

Après un temps, une autre femme fut jetée juste à côté, sur la droite. Vu les peintures sur son corps, elle était Picte. Une sauvage...

Pourtant, elle paraissait tellement mal en point que j'entrepris de lui parler. Garder son esprit occupé était devenu primordial pour ne pas perdre la raison. Guenièvre et Raven passait donc leurs temps à parler.

Puis un petit nouveau arriva. Un enfant, Lucan. Nous l'inclûmes dans nos conversations aussi souvent que possible, mais il était loin et à force de manquer de nourriture, l'affaiblissement venait.

Les jours défilaient. On avait plus la force de parler mais, de temps en temps, on serait les mains. Lucan pleurait parfois. Ça offrait au moins la certitude qu'il était en vie...

Et puis un jour, il y a eu de l'agitation. Lucan ne pleurait plus et je n'avais plus la force de tendre mon bras vers celui de Guenièvre. Il se passait quelque chose, là haut... les moines hurlaient, il y avait des bruits forts... et puis l'un des moines descendit. Et expliqua que nous étions dès lors emmurés. Personne ne réagit, l'épuisement étant plus fort.

Le moine remonta. Puis hurla contre quelqu'un. Et plusieurs personnes descendirent les escaliers. Pas des gens d'ici ça se voyait. Ils avaient de ces armures... ils ouvrèrent toutes les cages, a la recherche d'un signe de vie. Lucan fut hissé en dehors de la sienne et Guenièvre trouva la force pour ramper jusqu'à l'homme qui l'avait trouvé.

Pas un ne me vit. Trop affaiblie pour bouger, je ne pouvais que laisser mes larmes couler, quand Guenièvre me surpris.

Se dégageant des bras de son sauveur, elle rampa jusqu'à ma cage et agrippa ma main. Celui qui la portait, avec la cape rouge se pencha pour voir et s'exclama aussitôt :

-Lancelot ! Il y en a une autre ici !

Il reprit Guenièvre dans ses bras et un jeune homme d'un solide coup d'épée, ouvra la grille. Il se baissa et j'ai pu voir son visage.

Il était beau. Pas d'une beauté ravageante comme certains adolescents, mais c'était le visage d'un homme fort. Il m'attrapa habilement et eu un sursaut de surprise lorsque que l'arbalète tomba de mon ventre. J'ai dû faire une grimace peinée, parce qu'il la reposa délicatement sur mon ventre, avant de me soulever et m'amener à l'extérieur.

Après cela je dois avouer avoir perdu connaissance. Je me réveillais dans un charriot, par les cris de Guenièvre. Il me vit, et se présenta :

- Je suis Arthur, commandant des chevaliers sarmates. Vous êtes en sécurité... Quel est votre nom ?

- Raven...

- Bien, Raven, avez vous été blessée quelque part ?

Je secouais la tête en signe de négation. Contrairement à Guenièvre et Lucan je n'étais pas picte. Je restais bretonne, certes, mais de ceux qui se sont résignés à la domination romaine. On n'avait rien à me faire avouer. Je faisais simplement tâche dans l'entourage d'Alecto.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi. Guenièvre, Lucan et moi étions toujours le charriot. Un homme, Dagonet, était souvent avec nous. Il était un chevalier sarmate et veillait avec bienveillance sur Lucan. Guenièvre et moi, plus rapides a guérir, discutions avec lui, faisant connaissance. Le deuxième jour il nous parla de ses compagnons et de la raison pour laquelle il était ici :

-En l'an 300, l'empire romain a attaqué la Sarmatie. Le combat à faire rage pendant quatre jours et à la fin, les seuls hommes debout était les cavaliers sarmates. Impressionné, les romains les ont épargnés a la condition qu'eux-mêmes, leurs fils et tous les descendants mâles intègre l'armée impériale pendant quinze ans. Voilà qui nous sommes. Au début de notre service, nous étions cinquante, a présent, au bout des quinze ans, nous ne sommes plus que six...

- Qui reste il ? Arthur s'est présenté à moi pour le reste, je ne les ai qu'aperçu...

- Il y a Tristan c'est notre éclaireur, alors j'ignore si vous le verrez beaucoup... il est très sarcastique et s'ouvre rarement aux autres. Bors, c'est le plus âgé, il a le crâne rasé, comme moi. Il a bon cœur et plaisante facilement, même s'il n'est pas très distingué dans ses paroles. Galahad un jeunot, et Gauvain. Ces deux là font la paire ! Et Lancelot, c'est celui qui t'a sorti de ta cellule, Raven. C'est un bon gars aussi, mais il est... assez désillusionné. Disons qu'il choisira toujours de nous protéger, lui-même et ses frères d'armes plutôt que de venir en aide à des gens si ça nous met en danger...

- Ça peut être compréhensible... Dites, Dagonet, j'aimerais essayer de marcher aujourd'hui... vous croyez que c'est possible ?

- Ah ça, faudrait voir avec Tristan... c'est lui le soigneur ! Mais si tu le sens vraiment, j'imagine que tu peux essayer... évite simplement de ralentir la troupe. On ne va déjà pas très vite et les saxons sont à moins d'une journée...

- Je comprends. Ne vous en faites pas !

Satisfaite, je me relevais et soulevais le pan de tissu qui recouvrait le charriot. Fulcinia m'avais prêté une autre robe, la mienne était irrécupérable après les souillures de la captivité... Ma nouvelle tenue était donc d'un bleu très foncé, tranchait sur la neige. Guenièvre en avait obtenu une semblable, bien que beaucoup plus claire. Là, je fus confrontée à un soucis. Je n'étais pas très grande, je ne mesurais qu'un mètre cinquante-huit. Ce qui signifiait que, même assise, mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol : j'allais devoir sauter...

-Tu veux un coup de main ?  
Lancelot. Effectivement, c'était celui qui m'avais sorti de ma cellule. Et comme je l'avais alors remarqué, il était beau...

- Oh, je comptais seulement marcher un peu, mais...  
- Je vais t'aider, donne moi ta main. Répondit il, en me tendant la sienne.

Une fois a terre, je grimaçais... Après autant de temps en captivité, mes jambes manquaient de force... Je tentais alors de m'accrocher au montant du charriot et d'avancer au même rythme. Lancelot m'observa avec un petit sourire, mais ne dit rien... au bout de quelques minutes, il parti en tête de convoi.

Moi, je continuais de marcher et assez curieusement au fur et à mesure, je reprenais des forces. Une bonne heure après, je fus capable de marcher d'un bon pas sans me tenir. J'observais le paysage pour passer le temps, quand tout à coup, quelque chose de froid et mouillé s'écrasa a l'arrière de ma tête, m'arrachant un cri aiguë de surprise. Une boule de neige !

Me retournant, je fusillais du regard les gamins qui avaient cru utile de m'envoyer ça, tout en fourrageant dans mon épaisse chevelure rousse pour en extraire le plus possible...

Deux cavaliers, attirés et inquiétés par mon cri, vinrent a notre rencontre. Lancelot et un qui avait l'air plus jeune-il devait avoir mon âge. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire joyeux, qui fut vite coupé par une boule de neige s'écrasant à son tour sur son visage.

Incrédule, il baissa les yeux vers moi. Je levais aussitôt les mains en signe d'innocence, cachant mon sourire derrière une mine outrée. Lancelot étouffât un léger rire, avant de désigner un point derrière moi.

Curieuse, je me retournais alors et vit Lucan qui essuyait ses mains avec un air bien trop innocent pour être honnête. Sentant nos regards sur lui, il disparut bien vite dans la carriole, tandis que le jeune cavalier lui criait :

- Reviens ici toi ! Assume tes actes et reviens défendre la demoiselle !

Je m'insurgeais alors, arguant avec un sourire que je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me défende, quand un troisième homme arriva. Il me darda d'un regard sévère, tout en râlant :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout, vous ? Vous êtes encore faible, retournez vous allonger ! On n'a pas suffisamment d'avance pour vous permettre de nous ralentir !

- Allons Tristan, elle va vite et je la surveille ! De plus elle semble avoir repris des couleurs, Tenta Lancelot

Tristan repartit en grommelant quelque chose du genre « ton problème maintenant ». Le jeune homme éclata de rire (il me semblait qu'il riait beaucoup, pour un guerrier poursuivi par les saxons) et parti rejoindre Gauvain. Lancelot quant à lui resta près de moi et nous commencions à discuter.

Le voyage devait durer environ une semaine. Ils avaient mis un peu plus de trois jours a l'aller, mais il n'étais alors que sept, sans bagages, et avec des cheveux rapides. À présent nous étions une cinquantaine, avec nos effets personnels.

Au troisièmes jours, Guenièvre et moi sommes allé nous entrainer au tir. J'avais peur d'avoir perdu la main, mais mis à part une certaine raideur dans les mains, ça allait. Guenièvre serrait les dents, ses mains à elles lui faisaient encore assez mal... À notre grande surprise, nous n'avions pas perdu un once de nos capacités, et je l'admirais pour être aussi forte, tandis qu'elle même me complimentais sur ma précision.

Nous revenions au camps le jour se levait, lorsque que nous avons entendu les cris de Lucan. On a couru aussi vite que possible. Lucan avait gagné bien plus que notre affection, durant notre enfermement, il avait gagné, pour ma part, un place de petit frère. Quiconque qui tentait de lui faire du mal serait puni.

Arrivées au campement, une scène surprenante nous attendais. Marius mon ancien maitre, l'homme qui nous avaient jetées en prison, tenait fermement Lucan. Quelques mètres a coté, Dagonet se débattait, retenu par trois hommes.

La colère nous aveugla toutes deux. Comment, cet homme, cette pourriture qui avait déjà manqué nous briser une fois s'en prenait a Lucan ? Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu Guenièvre armer son arc.  
-Marius ?  
Elle hocha la tête. Bien. Je visais donc celui qui menaçait Dagonet. Viser la gorge, expirer doucement, puis tirer. Mon tir ne fut pas réussi que je le pensais-tuer un homme n'est pas facile, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler. Guenièvre quant à elle fit un tir parfait, et Marius est mort presque sur le coup. Le soldat que j'avais blessé agonisait au sols, laissant échapper des râles de douleurs qui me terrorisait.

Je réalisais soudain que j'avais ôté la vie d'un homme... Je vis Bors arriver en hurlant, puis achever le pauvre soldat. Lucan étant si blanc que j'ai crains qu'il ne s'évanouisse, mais Dagonet réussi a le rassurer. Guenièvre était guerrière, elle avait l'habitude..

Je me suis alors sentie verdir, et fis volte face pour courir au pied d'un arbre et y rendre tout le contenu de mon estomac. J'avais senti quelqu'un tenir mes cheveux pour eviter de les salir, mais je ne compris que c'était Lancelot que lorsqu'il parlât :

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu sais. Sans toi et Guenièvre, ça aurait pu tourner plus mal.  
- Plus mal qu'avec deux mort, dont mon maitre ?  
- Ça aurait pu être l'enfant à la place. Ou Dagonet. Tu as fait ce qui fallait, martela t-il.

Il avais l'air si convaincu que je finis par le croire. Il me raccompagna à la carriole, me portant presque tant je me sentait mal. Lucan m'accueillit avec un étreinte, et c'est là que je commençais a pleurer. Je ne m'en étais pas accordé le luxe depuis tant de temps.. cela remontait a la mort de ma mère. Mais là, le mois de détention dans les geôles, le soulagement de la libération, l'angoisse des saxons, la culpabilité d'avoir tué un homme, tous cela me submergeât.

Lancelot soupira, puis me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort, j'en avais mal, mais je ne l'aurais lâché pour rien au monde. Il était un point d'ancrage... une fois calmée, il me fit une proposition surprenante : apprendre a me battre.. surprise, je ne sus pas lui répondre tandis qu'il argumentait :

- On peut t'apprendre à tirer à l'arc, tu y gagnerais. Je peux t'apprendre a manipuler les poignards aussi, je l'ai fait pour la femme de Bors, pour qu'elle puisse se défendre... c'est discret et pratique, et je pense que tu apprendrais vite.  
-Mais vous, quel intérêt y gagnez vous ?  
-Arrête de me vouvoyer. J'y gagne une occupation. Et une femme devrait toujours savoir se défendre.

- Je... je ne sais pas...  
- Bien, je vais considérer ça comme un oui. On commencera dès la pause de ce midi.

Et il s'éloigna, sans me laisser le temps de protester. Lucan, qui étais resté dans mes bras, rit beaucoup de mon visage étonné... mais je finis par sourire, oubliant le soldat. Nous verrons bien...

* * *

Voilà voilà, mon tout premier chapitre, de ma toute première fiction... Je vous avouerais ne pas être satisfaite de la longueur, j'aurais voulu faire un peu plus, mais bon... Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, je me suis relue une bonne vingtaine de fois, mais il reste sans doute des fautes, je m'en excuse. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre opinion :)


End file.
